The Untitled Faberry Femslash Fic
by GeniaTheParadox
Summary: My first attempt at Faberry smut, which I have no idea how to summaries. Other than it's a little bit angsty and you probably won't like Quinn but the end of it.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first ever attempt at femslash.  
I figured I should branch out a little bit instead of only writing smut about two guys, so here we are.

I really love Quinn/Rachel, but this turned out way more angst-ridden and depressing then I thought it would.  
It's set kind of before Glee, back when Quinn was head Cheerio and President of the Celibacy Club and Head Bitch In Charge.  
And I have a feeling that you're probably not going to like her much by the end of this...

Anyway, review like it's going out of fashion, Humble Readers.  
It's the only way I'll learn.

And, in case it isn't already blindingly obvious, I don't own Glee. Shocking, I know.

* * *

**Untitled Faberry Fic**

Quinn pushed me into my bedroom, kicking the door shut behind us as she kissed me fiercely. She roughly pulled my sweater over my head and threw it aside, before her lips her were hard against mine again, her tongue exploring my mouth and her hands squeezing my breasts and making me moan. I reached over to pull the red scrunchie out of her hair and ran my fingers through those long blond waves, before going lower to unzip her Cheerios top.

It was vicious and animal, the way that we undressed each other. Well, actually Quinn did most of the work. She could be so impatient when she as horny. I would have liked it better if we took things slow and sensual, really explored each other's bodies, covered each other's skin in soft kisses instead of the bites that she preferred.

I never let on how much her bites and scratches hurt. It was what got her off, and that was the most important thing. The majority of the time, my orgasm wasn't even important. We only got to have sex when she said so, so I tried to make it as amazing as possible for her. If it was good for her, then she'd come back to me sooner.

Quinn was on top of me on my bed, biting and sucking on my neck, my chest, my breasts, her lips and teeth and tongue around my nipples making me cry out. It was pain and pleasure. She was leaving her mark on me. I wasn't even allowed to talk to her at school, and all she ever did was insult me with the other Cheerios and laugh when the jocks threw slushies in my face when I was walking down the hall. But those marks on my skin were proof that she wanted me, that I was hers, that she broke her vow just for me.

I flipped us over so she was underneath me, her hair sprawled beautifully across the pillow and a look of pure, feral lust in her eyes. I kissed my way down her body, sucking and pinching her sensitive nipples before making my way down. Her pussy was already soaking wet, the gorgeous smell of her sex filling my lungs as I took my first tentative lick. She moaned deeply as my tongue delved deeper, lapping at her warm juices, my fingers rubbing her clit.

"Oh God, Rachel..." she cried with her hand in my hair, pushing my head down. "Ohh... so good... don't you dare fucking stop!"

I pushed two fingers inside her and sucked hard on her clit, causing her moans to be even louder. I fucked her with my tongue and my fingers as hard as I possibly could, revelling in the sounds she was making, the way she was writhing on the bed, her thighs squeezing my head, the taste of her as she got wetter and wetter. I wanted it to go on forever.

I could feel her body trembling and her breathe getting quicker and shallower, so I knew she was close to the edge. My fingers quickened their pace, my tongue licked faster. And soon my work was rewarded with her scream, her fingers pulling hard at my hair as her delicious wetness covered my mouth and my fingers.

As she lay breathlessly on the bed, I licked my fingers clean, and her inner thighs where her essence had dripped down a little. It was so great to see how hard I'd made her come this time. I just loved the way she tasted.

Suddenly she flipped us over so she was straddling me. Her tongue was in my mouth again, her hands squeezing my breasts, the thumbs rubbing my nipples. I sighed into her kiss, the feeling of her on me being more wonderful than I could describe.

As upShe sat up and moved my leg so that it was up on her shoulder. She scissored our legs together so our pussies were touching and began to move her hips. We both moaned as our clits rubbed together, our moans only getting louder and she moved faster. I began moving my hips in time with hers, feeling the pleasure building up inside me. I cried out her name as she thrust her hips even faster, her fingernails digging painfully into my thigh. She looked so beautiful as she threw her head back in pleasure that it would have gotten me soaking wet without her even touching me.

But she _was_ touching me. Her clit was rubbing hard against mine and I could feel her wetness coating my thigh. It was all tearing me apart, clouding my mind of everything. I clung onto the headboard as I felt my release finally hit me, the waves of my orgasm rippling through my body and making my back arch, her name on my lips as it was pretty much every time I came, be it caused by myself or her. She came about a second after me, throwing her head back with a deep growling moan.

She fell beside me, both of us sweaty and breathless. I wrapped my arms around her, planting desperate kisses on her face and neck, words spilling from my mouth without me realising.

"Oh my God, Quinn," I babbled. "You're incredible... you're so amazing... I love you so much..."

I shouldn't have said that. Suddenly I felt her shove me away. She sat up and began quickly getting dressed.

"Why did you have to say that?" she said angrily. "Why do you always have to ruin it?"

"I... I'm sorry," I said nervously. "I didn't mean it. I mean, I shouldn't have said it... I'm so sorry."

She got up and started putting her Cheerios uniform back on, refusing to look at me.

"Just because I have sex with you does not mean I love you," she said, her voice sounding cold. "I don't even _like_ you. You just happen to be really good in bed and that is all that matters to me. I am captain of the Cheerios, president of the Celibacy Club, and I am not going to let you ruin that for me, got it?"

I nodded, sitting naked on my bed and feeling small and stupid and vulnerable. She glared at me, putting her hair back into a tight ponytail. I tried to reach out to her but she slapped my hand away.

"Now you know the drill, Stubbles," she said, folding her arms. "What are you not going to do?"

"I'm not going to tell anyone about this," I said quietly. "Not a living soul."  
"Or else...?" she prompted, narrowing her eyes.

"Or else," I continued, my voice getting smaller. "You'll tell everyone in school that I'm a creepy lesbian stalker that tried to feel you up in the girls' bathroom."

"That's my girl," she said with a smirk, patting my head like I was a dog.

I tried to hold back my tears as best I could. Crying wouldn't help me.

"Now," she said. "I'm leaving. I've got a date with Finn."

She walked out of my room. Out of my life. I sat there on my bed, the parts of my skin that she'd bitten and scratched feeling sore, tears pouring down my cheeks that I could no longer hold back. I felt so used. Why did I keep letting her do this to me? Why did I allow her to treat me so horribly?

I knew the answer, but I hated to admit it because it made me seem so stupid. I let her do this to me time and time again because I loved her so much. I loved her so much that I'd let her treat me like garbage just so that I could be with her, touch her, taste her. I let her control me, hurt me, use me whenever she felt like it. Only ever when _she_ felt like it. I had no choice. She made the rules and I had to stick to them. She could make my life a living hell if I didn't do as she said. Not that what we had now was any better. But I needed her so much that I let her treat me like shit and never did anything about.

I kept on telling myself that it was better to have her in my life, hurting me and making me hate myself, than to not have her in my life at all. And there was always that small, fleeting, ultimately pointless hope that she'd forget herself just once and say she loved me back.

* * *

Told you it was angsty...  
Anways, **REVIEWS ARE LOVE. **

xxx


	2. Chapter 2

Just a little continuation for the first one.  
Quinn has become even more horrible in this one, it pains me to say.  
I don't know, I think I just really like writing angst. Angst and smut. These are my kingdoms.  
But I've thrown in some nice Hummelberry friendship in there too, just so Rachel can stop having such a shocker for five minutes.

Anyway, reviews would be nice so throw some at me :)

Also, I OWN NOTHING. I know, it's hard to believe.

* * *

**Untitled Faberry fic Part Two**

That ice cold slushie was like a punch in the face. I don't think those jocks realise just how painful it actually is. But they all seem to just love to start their day by chucking one in my face, and today was no exception. On any other day I would just let it slide, clean myself up, change into the extra set of clothes I always bring to school with me now, and carry on with my day unscathed. But today's slushie facial was particularly painful.

She was standing right there. Quinn was standing by her locker with Santana and Brittany, ignoring me as she always did when we were at school. I couldn't help but look at her, even though I knew she would never acknowledge me in front of her friends. I couldn't help but think about being alone with her, about making love to her, about what was underneath that Cheerios uniform...

I didn't even see Puckerman coming. I was completely lost in thoughts of Quinn when all of a sudden he walked around the corner and threw a grape flavoured slushie in my face without missing a beat. I shivered as I felt it dripping through my clothes, and as I wiped the corn syrup out of my eyes I saw her. She was standing right there, looking at me. And laughing.

I ran off to the girls' bathroom before she could see me cry. Once I got there I was too distraught to even clean myself up. I was too overcome with pain and embarrassment to even think. Seeing her laughing at me was like proof that she didn't really care. There wasn't the slightest bit of remorse in her eyes as she watched me get slushied. She found it just as funny as everyone else in the hall did. I didn't matter to her. But I knew that even then if she told me she was horny and she wanted some, I'd come running. Like an idiot.

"Rachel?" I heard someone say next to me.

I was crying too hard to even realise someone else was in the bathroom, although I was surprised to see that it was Kurt Hummel standing beside me.

"K-Kurt," I stammered, wiping my eyes. "What are you – what are you doing in the girls' bathroom?"

"They're cleaner," he said. "And there's less chance of anyone trying to flush my head down the toilet. What happened to you?"

"Slushie," I whispered.

"Ah," he nodded knowingly. "Been there. But what's with the tears? I mean, I know it doesn't get any less depressing with time, but I assumed you'd be used to it by now."

I felt fresh tears burning my eyes and I just didn't have the will to lie any more.

"I love her so much," I said quietly, tears pouring down my cheeks again. "And she treats me like crap. I just got slushied right in front of her and all she did was laugh. She doesn't even care."

"Who?" he said, looking both confused and concerned at the same time.

"Quinn," I said so quietly that I was surprised he even heard me.

"Quinn Frabray?" he said incredulously. "As in head Cheerio, president of the Celibacy Club, bitchy blonde cliché Quinn Frabray?"

I nodded.

"You're in love with her?"

I nodded again. "But you don't understand. It's not like some pointless crush on a popular kid that's never going to be reciprocated. She uses me. She knows exactly how I feel about her and she uses me. She acts like she wants me, but really she doesn't care at all. We get to have sex sometimes, but only when she says so and if I mention anything about my feelings for her she gets mad, and she made me promise not to tell anyone because it would ruin her reputation."

"Wait," said Kurt, taken aback. "Quinn is president of the Celibacy Club, and yet she's having sex with you?"

"She thinks that it doesn't count because I'm a girl," I said. "She says that God never wanted us to have intercourse of with our own sex, so technically she'd only be breaking her vow if she slept with a boy, which she hasn't done."

"Wow," he said sarcastically. "So she's mean, manipulative, bitchy _and_ stupid. What a catch. I can totally see why you love her so much."

I sobbed even harder.

"Pull yourself together, Berry," Kurt said sternly. "Quinn Frabray is not worth crying over. Now, firstly we need to get you cleaned up and wash all the corn syrup out of your hair. Now I assume, like most of the intelligent students at this school, that you bring a change of clothes with you just in case of an unexpected slushie attack?"

"In my, erm... in my bag," I said, wiping all the tears and slushie off my face.

Kurt helped me to clean up – he had a bunch of skincare products and even a miniature hair dryer in his bag – and, even though he kind of turned his nose up at my clean clothes, he was being incredibly nice to me. It was... weird.

"Why are you being so nice?" I had to ask once I'd calmed down a little.

He looked at me with an arched eyebrow. "It's called sympathy, Berry. You may not be a particularly likeable most of the time, but nobody deserves to be treated the way Quinn's treating you."

He turned me around so we were both looking at the mirror.

"Look at yourself," he said. "You deserve better than this, you know you do. I mean, yes, you dress like a colour-blind kindergarten teacher, but you're gorgeous. And that means a lot coming from me. I don't really find girls attractive in the traditional sense of the word."

"You surprise me," I couldn't help but say.

He gave me a sideways glance, before saying "My point is that you could do a lot better than Quinn Frabray. You deserve someone who cares about you, someone that loves you just as much as you love them – someone who is proud to have you as a girlfriend. You deserve romance. Movie romance. _Broadway _romance. How can you ever hope to be a leading lady if your letting that bitch walk all over you?"

"I know," I said quietly. "You're right, you're totally right. But... it's complicated. I'm not sure whether I can let go of it all that easily. It's kind of like she has some weird hold on me. I know she's terrible for me and I know that she's just going to end up hurting me again. But I always go back to her when she tells me to. I just don't know whether I'll be able to say no to her."

"You've got to," said Kurt. "You have to be strong, Rachel. You're in control of every other part of your life. You're focused and you're ambitious and you're driven – to the point where it's kind of unbearable. Don't let her take all the control away. Don't let her screw your life up. You're worth more than that."

We turned around to face each other again. It was so touching having someone be this nice to me. Especially Kurt as he was the last person I ever thought would be concerned about my wellbeing, if all his sarcastic comments about me at Glee Club were anything to go by. I was so moved by his act of kindness that I couldn't help but thank him and give him a hug.

"Erm... any time," he said, taken aback, as he awkwardly pat me on the back. "Come on, let's get to class."

All of Kurt's advice was swimming in my mind for the rest of the day, so much so that I didn't even storm out of the room when Mr. Ryerson once again overlooked me for solo that I would have been perfect for. I had too much going on in my head to care about his short-sightedness. I was trying to pluck up the courage to say no to Quinn. I knew it was only a matter of time before she approached me. Kurt was right, I deserved so much better than her. She was terrible for me, and I needed to rid myself of her forever. But it was easier said than done.

I was walking down the steadily emptying hall at the end of the day when I heard a familiar voice say "Hey, Man Hands."

I turned around to see Quinn standing in the doorway of a deserted classroom. Her arms were folding and she was glaring at me.

"In here," she said sternly. "Now. I need to talk to you."

I followed like the obedient little idiot I was. She shut the door behind us so we were completely alone.

"My parents are going to be out late tonight," she said. "You're to be at my house at 7'o'clock sharp. If anybody asks, we're just studying together."

Ordinarily I was have agreed without question – I jumped at any opportunity to make love to Quinn, even if it was entirely on her terms – but all of Kurt's advice from earlier was still in my head. I needed to stand up for myself. I needed to say no to her. I stood up straight and folded my arms.

"I don't think so," I said defiantly.

Her eyes narrowed. "Excuse me?"

"I don't want to come to your house tonight," I said, glaring at her.

"Nonsense," she said with a smirk. "Of course you do. You're always dying to get into my pants. Now do as you're told, Treasure Trail."

"No," I said. I could feel the anger bubbling up inside me.

Somehow her eyes managed to get even narrower. "No?"

"No," I repeated. "I'm sick of this. I'm sick of you taking advantage of me and treating me like garbage. It's over, Quinn. Go find someone else to walk all over."

There was a moments worth of painful silence, where Quinn started at me.

"You're breaking up with me?" he said quietly.

"I would be if we were actually dating," I said. "I'm just ending whatever this is."

She took a few steps towards me, and I instinctively took a few steps back. I had never seen her looking so angry. It was actually kind of scary.

"And who says you get a say in when this is over?" she said, shoving me hard into a nearby table.

She pinned me to the table, her face really close to mine. I tried to push her away but she grabbed my hair.

"I call the shots," she said through gritted teeth. "I make the rules, and _I _say when it's over. All you need to do is shut your mouth and do as you're fucking told! Do I make myself clear?"

Tears were stinging my eyes. She was holding onto my hair so tight that I thought she was going to rip it out. I had never been so afraid of her.

"Y-yes," I whispered, crying before I could stop myself. "I'm s-sorry."

"So you should be," she said.

She let go of my hair, flattening it and brushing it behind my ears. He moves were gentle, but I still couldn't help but flinch.

"Why ever would you want to end it with me, sweetie," she said softly, her hands wiping my tears away and stroking my cheek. "You love me, you know you do. And we have such a great time together, don't we?"

She moved her hands down from my face to her chest, caressing my breasts. I nodded nervously, my breath catching in my throat.

"Exactly," she whispered. "I don't know where you get these silly ideas from, sweetie."

She leaned in a kissed me, her hand sliding up my skirt, and I couldn't help but kiss her back. She moved me so I was sitting on the table, my legs wide apart. I felt her hand stroking my inner thigh before moving my panties out of the way. Her thumb rubbed against my clit, making me gasp against her lips. This sort of thing hardly ever happened – Quinn had never liked doing anything to me. It was all about her orgasm usually, but now seemed completely different. She was rubbing my clit faster and faster, her tongue attacking my mouth, until I was so wet I could barely stand it. I cried out and threw my head back as I felt two of her fingers enter me. Her lips and teeth attached themselves to my neck as she fucked me hard with her fingers, her thumb still rubbing again my clit. I was sure people walking past the classroom could hear me moaning, but I was past caring. All I cared about was Quinn's heavenly fingers inside me and that mouth on my skin. Her bites still hurt like they always did, but I almost wanted her to hurt me. What was I thinking trying to end things with her? Why would I ever want to end anything this wonderful? I wanted her to hurt me, leave her mark on me, because I was _hers._ I was her property, and she was rewarding me with those skilful fingers for coming to my senses. Waves of pleasure crashed over me as I reached my orgasm. I whimpered her name as my whole body trembled and my back arched. It was the most incredible feeling in the world.

Quinn removed her fingers and wiped them on my skirt, looking at me with a satisfied smirk.

"My house. 7'o'clock," she said.

I was too breathless to speak. All I did was nod, a sudden sense of defeat setting in.

"That's my girl," she said, patting my head.

She kissed me on the cheek and left the room without a backwards glance.

There was a part of me that knew it was never going to work. Her power over me was just too strong. I knew that Kurt was right about her – she was manipulative and horrible and didn't care about me at all. I deserved so much better than her. But I couldn't end things with her, not now. I still loved her, still needed her, and that was never going to go away.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the angst, Humble Readers.  
Don't forget to review :D

xxx


	3. Chapter 3

I know this took me about 400 hundred years, but I've kind of had writer's block with this fic.  
Anyway, it all finished now. A nice happy ending :)  
Doesn't even have any smut. I don't know what's happened to me lately...

Anyway, reviews would be lovely.

And I don't own Glee. Obviously.

* * *

**Untitled Faberry fic Part Three**

It was 7'o'clock sharp and I was at Quinn's house, just like she said. I'd been having a fierce internal battle with myself about whether I should even show up. But here I was.

Quinn was just manipulating me, using sex to make me do as I was told. But if she really didn't care about me then why was she so angry when I tried to end things? It couldn't have just been about the sex. Quinn was the most popular girl in school. She could get anybody she wanted, so why was she so possessive about a loser like me? There had to be something else, and if I finally found out what that was then maybe it would be easier to end things. Or maybe I wouldn't have to end things at all...

"Right on time, I see," said Quinn as she answered the door. "So you _can _be obedient."

I followed her up into her bedroom. She looked so pure and innocent – practically virginal – in her pale yellow dress that reached just below her knees and didn't even show any cleavage, and her blonde hair left out and curling against her shoulders. This was clearly how she dressed when she was with her parents. The perfect, wholesome, God-fearing cheerleader. She'd probably be kicked out of the house if her parents knew what she was really like.

Once we were in her room she shut the door behind us and went to kiss me. But I back away from her.

"Oh, what now?" she said impatiently.

"Can I... I can ask you something?" I said quietly.

She huffed and rolled her eyes. "What?"

"Why me?" I asked. "Out of all the girls you could have, why do you want me?"

Quinn took off her cardigan and threw it aside, rolling her eyes at me again.

"Because you're _mine_, okay?" she said, sounding annoyed. "And I know for a fact that you wouldn't have it any other way. Now are you going to stand there asking stupid questions or are you going to fuck me?"

She started taking her dress off before I could say anything, and stood there in her underwear with her hands on her hips.

"I'm... _yours_?" I said, frowning.

"Yes!" she said, her patience waning even more. "Honestly, Berry, what is your problem?"

"I'm not your property," I said, my voice getting stronger. "I don't belong to you. If anything... it's the other way around."

Quinn laughed humourlessly. "Excuse me?"

"I could just end things and get over you and carry on with my life," I said, glaring at her. "I don't need to be here. Okay, so you're head Cheerio and the hypocritical president of the Celibacy Club, and I'm just that Glee loser that nobody talks to except to insult. But at least I'm not insecure. At least I know who I am and can accept it."

"What's your point?" Quinn scoffed.

"My point is that I don't need you," I said. "But you need me."

"Don't be ridiculous, Man Hands," she sneered. "I don't _need_ you."

"If you didn't need me then I wouldn't even be here," I insisted. "You would never have told me to come here if you didn't need me. You just can't admit it because you're scared."

"Oh shut up, Berry," she said angrily. "You don't know what you're talking about. Now hurry up and get those grandma clothes off before my parents get home."

"See, that's exactly what you're afraid of," I said, folding my arms sternly. "You're scared that people will find out the truth about you and you won't be the perfect little future Prom Queen any more, not just because you're attracted to girls but because you're attracted to _me._"

"Okay, now you're just being absurd," she said with an ugly frown. "As I've said many, many times before, the only thing I like about you is the fact that you're good in bed. That is your one redeeming feature, so don't flatter yourself, RuPaul."

"You can insult me all you want," I said, smirking. "But it doesn't change anything. If you're feeling horny then buy a vibrator. I hear they're actually rather affordable and styled in a manner subtle enough so that it won't be obvious what it is should your Mom or Dad stumble across it. It's also a lot less time-consuming than pushing me around."

I'd never felt so... strong. It was like I was finally seeing her for what she was, and it wasn't nearly as wonderful as I once thought. I wasn't going to let her push me around anymore. She'd have to kill me first, and she looked as if she was probably about to. Her cheeks were flushed with anger and her hands were balled into fists. But for once I didn't care. If she decided to try and physically hurt me again I was ready to give as good as I got.

"Listen, you little hobbit," she spat, her eyes narrowed. "You need to get something into head. Number one; you belong to _me._ Number two; I am not insecure and I certainly don't _need_ you. And finally, stop acting like you don't want me. You _love_ me, so shut up and do as you're fucking told!"

"Okay, so I love you," I said. "I can't really help that. I guess love is not just blind, but deaf and stupid too. But I don't want to do this anymore."

"Nonsense, you couldn't possibly live without me," she said, rolling her eyes.

"I'll try," I said. "But I'm finished of being your doormat, Quinn. I deserve better. I deserve someone who really cares about me, instead of a cruel, manipulative bitch like you."

Suddenly she slapped me in the face, so hard that I stumbled back slightly. I could feel my cheek stinging but I refused to let myself cry. That was exactly what she wanted. I stood up straight and looked right into her eyes.

"Do you honestly think that's going to make me stay with you?" I asked, my voice sounding shaky.

She glared at me, visibly trembling, before turning away from me. She started to put her dress back on without looking at me.

"Fine," she said bitterly, sounding as if she was about to cry. "Just go. If I'm such a bitch and you hate being with me so much then just leave. But don't think I'm going to be here when you suddenly start missing me."

I couldn't move. I just stood there and watched her, my sore cheek throbbing.

"What are you still doing here?" she said when she turned around.

I could tell she was using a lot of self-control not to cry, but her eyes were going red.

"Why can't you just say it?" I said quietly. "You don't have to keep on acting like you don't care. Nothing bad is going to happen if you just admit it. I won't go anywhere if you just... say it."

She closed her eyes and shook her head, biting her lip as a single tear rolled down her cheek. I slowly moved closer to her. I would have loved to just walk up and hug her, but I had to be cautious.

"Please, Quinn," I whispered. "You know you don't want me to leave. If you just say it then I won't. We both know it's true. I just need you to say it out loud. I need you to stop pushing me away."

Quinn sat down on her bed and finally gave into her tears. I quickly went and sat next to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. She rested her head on my shoulder and cried, and I held her tightly. I felt her arms snake around my waist and soon she was holding me too, so tight that it was actually a little painful.

"I... I'm s-sorry," she whispered. "You're right, I'm... I'm such a bitch. Y-you deserve so... so much better than me. Please don't go. I'll say it, just... don't go."

She looked up at me, teary eyed and desperate. I gently wiped the tears off her cheek with my thumb, and she leaned into my touch. And then she finally said it. Those three words that I'd been waiting for forever. She said it so quietly that it would have been easy to miss. But she said it.

"I love you."

I smiled and stroked her cheek. "Do you really mean it?"

She nodded. "You were right. It just scared me, so I tried to push it to the back of my head. I tried to act like it was just sex and I didn't need you. But I do. I need you, Rachel. I love you."

I was so happy I thought I was going to cry. "That's all I've ever wanted to hear."

When we kissed it was like a dream. I was so used to our kisses being rough and passionate. But this was gentle and tender and... _magical_. I mean, that sounds rather clichéd but it was. It was the way I'd always wanted Quinn to kiss me. We didn't even have sex that night. When Quinn's parents came home that evening she convinced them to let me stay over for a sleepover, but we just lay together in her bed, kissing and holding each other and talking – really talking for the first time ever. It was wonderful falling asleep in her arms, not feeling used or hurt or stupid. Just... happy. It was all I'd ever wanted.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed, Humble Readers.  
Hope it was actually worth the wait :P  
Why don't you tell me so in review format?

xxx


End file.
